Eternal Link
by Aeos React
Summary: We had been hunted, betrayed, murdered, and destroyed, yet our end was not to be, brought back by a savior we could never have foreseen. We gained a new form, a new home, a new future, our future. Then, the dark encroaching shadow of the butchers comes from the darkness to our world, calling for peace and a chance to reconcile, a chance that it would not find from us, only war!


I do not own Infinite Stratos or other media that I sourced, nor the characters of other works, but I do own this particular story and its OC's

Including my MC-OC

Contains hybridization, Sci-fi (obviously), war, destruction, etc.

ETERNAL LINK

Prologue- Echoes of strife

The depths of the cosmos, a place that brought about both intrigue and caution to all who gazed into its great expanse, yet all wishing to answer a question that had pervaded the minds of countless through eons of existence.

'What was out there'

'What are they'

'Are we alone or not'

Basic questions such as these and vastly more have been asked, yet even as they gaze outward, these minds paint into a dark perspective the beings that exist in the vastness of the universe, in which they portray their own fears based on their own perspective and ideas, all of which is based their own dark traits and motives.

Yet so few if not any times, the belief that what exists beyond the confines of our world is not subjugation but salvation is rarely if not minutely explored, for the masses believe that such a thing as an outside force seeking to aid them out of genuine goodwill is so impossible as to not even be a question at all.

And yet …

"SQUELSH"

A small form spilled forth, gazing in every direction, wondering what had happened and where it was.

'Safe, healthy, change'

The small being tried to locate the source of the voice, yet it couldn't locate the source of the voice, though it did see its location, seeing it was in a room that had multiple lines of light running across the dark blue walls, the light itself being a light cyan in color, as it pulsed through the walls forming patterns of light.

There was no large amount of light or big light source to really make the room bright, but the small did not need a large amount of light to see, as its sight easily made out the contents of the vast room it found itself in.

All over it saw large tree like structures the seemed to stretch up to the very ceiling, and all the way down to the ground, the trees being tall metal constructs of a much light version of the blue metal, this being a light blue, almost azure I color, though how it knew this knowledge escaped it.

Yet even as it thought this knowledge, it also wished for an answer, it did not know why this question was had come to be nor why it was so monumentally important to it, but it only knew that it desperately wanted the answer.

/-_-_-_/

The being became alert at the unknown message that had randomly formed in its mind, and it looked around to find the source of the message …

… and found itself gazing at a construct of obviously alien origin.

The construct itself was something that could not be properly explained, its outer shell layer had three long prongs of crystalline metal floating at three points around its frame, which was a lighter crystalline material that mostly resembled grid patterns that had a vaguely pentagonal shape that surrounded a core that resembled multiple particles of a dark material, a material that emitted pulses of energy that glowed a white light with a shadow like hue that made seem as though there was something within the energy, the energy flowing through the structure of the construct.

The construct then glowed bright for but a moment, but to the newborn, it easily understood the pulse.

"Ahh… aaahhh…. ahhh"

The newborn couldn't talk, its vocal cords were not developed enough for it to have a voice, and it realize that it could not respond to the construct, the newborn gazing at the construct feeling a hollowed, crumbling emotion within itself since it could not talk back to the construct.

The construct just lets its frame spin around itself, before it spins one of its three prongs to face the newborn, the tip just touching the newborns face …

… followed by a surge of energy that entered the newborn, the surge spreading through the newborns body.

The newborn felt its entire body ripple and shudder from the energy that was released, the surge itself becoming incredibly discomforting to the newborn, the surge spreading through it and into the rest of its body, and then it gazed as lines of vibrant energy appeared over its body, soon leaving lines that glowed a soft white/blue-green(light cerulean) and felt as its body began to change.

Pains, aches, and a deep burning filled its body as it began to develop, then it felt its outer skin pull away, until the upper skin layer unraveled around its whole body, even separating from its face leaving it with its current body.

It then stood up and began to tentatively walk around, on its 'legs, yes that's what they were. Then it began to move around its upper limbs, its 'arms' and flexed its 'hands', and then moved around till it faced the structure that gave it its energy, a soft gaze appearing on its face as it spoke, in a soft, almost aural tone.

"We … are safe … now."

The construct spoke no words, but a soft pulse of energy pulsed from the construct, and the answer appeared within the conscious of the newborn entity.

[Yes]

This answer was not solely directed at the sole entity, as the first turned around, seeing as others were emerging from the other pods, being tended to by other constructs, also emerging into bipedal beings like the first entity.

All awakening in the final portion of their long exodus, aboard the immense ship that essentially functioned as an impossibly advanced ark, a ship of incredible technology and construction, beyond what their memories could reca-!

"AAAAHHHHHH"

A scream tore through the ship as the multitude of awakened beings felt as multitudes of memories assailed their minds, all of these memories of their lives, their experiences, what their life had been, …

… and how it all ended.

However one memory stuck out above them all, one that they knew changed everything for them in every way.

The end of their life as humans, …

… and the beginning of their existence as Eide (Eternal).

**Authors note –**

**It has been an ungodly amount of time since I published anything, a writers block, work and quite a large number of things has stayed my hand, but hopefully this time I am back for a good long time ...**

… **I HOPE?**


End file.
